intorrastoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Imelda
Imelda is the War Commander of the Intorra Forces, and the eventual, somewhat friend to Geyra Amasharve and Aphra Faustica. She was a human of amazonian descent, who killed the dominating Battle Chiefs of a Fallen Earth and conquered the planet. She is a main character in the series and the second True Lord in the series, after the events of the Crimson War. Biography After the Arkhosites began channelling the Nexus Schism for research and experimentation, Imelda was able to travel through the schism, and arrive at Intorra. Imelda approached the Citadel herself and demanded to be introduced to their commanding Chief. Her first introduction with Geyra was somewhat mixed, as Geyra was still sceptical of new arrivals after becoming The True Lord. It was only during the first Valkyrie attack that Imelda demonstrated her ferocious fighting abilities, to which Geyra responded by appointing her as an official soldier. It was only a short amount of time until Imelda's tactics, training and abilities showed her as a clear cut above the rest, and as a result, Geyra appointed Imelda as the War Commander of the Intorra Forces. Imelda has been useful in many different conflicts and skirmishes, clearly placing herself without question as the most powerful warrior, with the only exception being Thulian Amasharve, to whom Imelda is his only surviving opponent. On Earth That is not to say Imelda is a textbook, clean warrior however, as Geyra found out. On Earth, Imelda used less than pleasant tactics in in order to build himself his own New family clan of Amazon Warriors. This involved violently invading neighbouring villages an towns, capturing "suitable" humans, with the women being given either being indoctrinated into his family clan or executed, and the men being forced mate with Imelda's soldiers, to produce offspring who fit Imelda's standard of the perfect Amazonian (unfit infants were then left behind with the unsuitable males and females), who would then be raised and trained as soldiers. As disgusted by these actions as Geyra was, she realised that given the circumstances, she needed someone with level of ferocity in order to stop Untergan, However any actions that are committed without consolation with Geyra directly, and any actions or tactics of this kind used would be responded to with immediate punishment, imprisonment, execution or worse. The Crimson War In the time approaching up to The Crimson War, Imelda began to reconcile more in her previous Shamanistic ways from when she was younger, attempting to draw on the spirits on her previously fallen friends and father for guidance about what was to come. This marked a point when Imelda for the first time began to show genuine fear for her life in battle, due to the merciless attack previously inflicted by Thulian, almost killing her. Geyra realised that Imelda surviving the confrontation with Thulian meant that they could in fact perhaps defeat him, as now they had an idea of his limits. When Geyra was captured by Akumu, Imelda took charge as acting True Lord, and prepared her soldiers for possible war and working with Hilton on a rescue mission. Once Untergan was reawakened by Akumu by using Thulian and Geyra Amasharve as a link, The legion of Crimson Revenants began to invade. In the final moments of the War, Geyra realised that Untergan was unstable in his Resurrection, which is why her traces of Untergan in her burns, along with Thulian and Akumu we all crucial elements to keeping him stable. When Geyra needed to destroy the source of Untergan, resulting in a fulmination of crimson energy, Imelda cleared the path by confronting Akumu and Thulian, then leading the retreat of soldiers back to The Emerich Ring. Geyra Amasharve destroyed the remaining spirit of Untergan, however was present in the centre of the eruption, and was later found dead amongst many other soldiers. It was not reported as to the whereabouts of Thulian's body, or whether or not he survived, though it is believed that he did. Imelda decides that to honour the legacy of Geyra, she decides to take the title of True Lord of The Emerich Ring, and her weapons were ordered to be placed on display in the Hall of Settlement. Imelda then officially changed the crest of The Emerich Ring into Geyra's 5 blades crossed over one another; titled The Geyra Crest. Personality Trivia Category:Main Characters